Electronic devices provide a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows users to easily interact with the various functionality provided by the electronic device. The GUIs may employ a number of pages for grouping and displaying icons. The icons that are displayed on a page may be arranged in a grid or other pattern. The icons may be program icons that allow a user to select and execute an application or functionality on the electronic device, such as opening a web browser, starting an email application, playing a game or other types of functionality. The icons may alternatively be links or representations to media or other files on the electronic device such as pictures, videos, audio, or other types of files. A user may navigate between the different pages using a touch gesture such as a swipe gesture and then select an icon displayed on the page.
When numerous pages are present, the GUI may include page indicators for indicating which of the pages is currently displayed. To move an icon between pages, for example is when a new application is installed, the icon is placed on the last page. If the user wishes to place the icon on the first page then they must drag the icon across all pages. While the functionality for arranging icons in a GUI is useful for moving icons to adjacent pages, it may be inefficient or cumbersome when multiple pages are defined in the GUI requiring multiple swipes to the next page to move the icon.
Therefore it is desirable to provide additional or alternative functionality for rearranging icons in pages of a GUI.